1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an implement stand and in particular to a self supporting tool implement stand having a separation means for separating, holding and storing tool implements in the vertical position and a mobility means for permitting desired movement of the implement stand to, from and across a work area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool holders are well known in the art. Various designs and configurations are readily available on the market for use on vertical walls, tool benches, tool boxes, display boards, truck cabs/beds and other fixed structures. Usually such tool holders either hold the tool face, head or the handle in a rigid mechanical grip that firmly affixes the tool to the supporting structure.
Usually the tool holders of the related art are mounted on a supporting structure that is fixed also, but often times is movable as in the case of display boards and truck cabs/beds. When the tool holder of the related art is mounted on a movable structure, the tool holder with affixed tools may be moved with the structure. This works well for moving a display to alternate locations. And of course truck mounted tool holders have mobility limited only by egress of the supporting truck. But for everyone else that work with fixed tool holders, the affixed tools must be removed from the fixed tool holder and transported to the job sight by hand carrying or by using a transport means such as for instance a wheelbarrow, or wagon. When such a transport means is utilized, oftentimes the tool implements are in complete disarray by the time they reach the job sight.
Accordingly it would be desirable to have a tool implement stand having a holding/separation means for separating, holding and storing tool implements in the vertical position and a mobility means for permitting desired movement of the implement stand to, from and across a work area. Further it would be desirable if such an implement stand utilized a bucket for an external frame that could be converted into a stand alone bucket for use on the job sight.